Conventionally, for example, there is a technique in which apparatuses communicate with each other using near field communication such as NFC (Near Field Communication). In near field communication, in accordance with the fact that an information storage medium (a so-called tag) approaches an information processing apparatus, the information processing apparatus and the information storage medium start communicating with each other.
If, however, the information storage medium approaches the information processing apparatus, the information storage medium merely becomes able to perform near field communication. This does not make it possible to perform processing using the orientation of the information storage medium relative to the information processing apparatus.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method that enable processing using the orientation of an information storage medium for performing near field communication with an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program that enables processing using the orientation of an information storage medium for performing near field communication with an information processing apparatus.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of an information processing system according to the exemplary embodiment, an information processing system includes an information storage medium and an information processing apparatus for performing near field communication with the information storage medium. The information processing apparatus includes: at least one antenna coil; and a computer processor configured to: perform near field communication with the information storage medium via the antenna coil, thereby reading information from the information storage medium in proximity to the antenna coil; detect an orientation of the information storage medium that can perform the near field communication; and perform predetermined processing using the information read from the information storage medium and the orientation of the information storage medium.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform processing using the orientation of an information storage medium for performing near field communication with an information processing apparatus and information read from the information storage medium.
In addition, the information storage medium may include a detection target portion. The detection target portion enables the orientation of the information storage medium to be detected.
Based on the above, a detection target portion is provided in the information storage medium, whereby it is possible to easily detect the orientation of the information storage medium.
In addition, the information processing apparatus may further include a touch panel. The touch panel detects a contact position of an object on a surface provided near the antenna coil. In this case, based on a contact position where the detection target portion is in contact with the touch panel, the orientation of the information storage medium including the detection target portion may be detected.
Based on the above, it is possible to accurately detect the orientation of the information storage medium.
In addition, the information processing apparatus may further include a placement portion. On the placement portion, the information storage medium is placed. In this case, the antenna coil may be provided in the placement portion.
Based on the above, it is possible to stably place the information storage medium for performing near field communication with the information processing apparatus. This makes it possible to cause the information processing apparatus to function as a reader/writer apparatus in the near field communication.
In addition, the touch panel may be able to detect a plurality of contact positions on the surface. The information storage medium may include a plurality of detection target portions. In this case, based on contact positions where the plurality of detection target portions included in the information storage medium are in contact with the touch panel, the orientation of the information storage medium may be detected.
Based on the above, contact positions where a plurality of detection target portions are in contact with a touch panel are detected, whereby it is possible to easily detect the orientation of the information storage medium.
In addition, the information processing system may include a plurality of information storage media. The computer processor may be further configured to detect a set of a plurality of detection target portions included in each information storage medium, and based on a contact position of the set on the touch panel, the orientation of the information storage medium including the set of the detection target portions may be detected.
Based on the above, the orientation of the information storage medium is detected based on a set of a plurality of detection target portions, whereby it is possible to efficiently detect the orientation of the information storage medium.
In addition, the touch panel may be an optical touch panel. The detection target portion may have a protruding portion that protrudes to the surface side when the information storage medium is placed on the surface. Based on a contact position of contact with the protruding portion detected by the touch panel, the orientation of the information storage medium in which the protruding portion is formed may be detected.
Based on the above, it is possible to accurately detect the orientation of the information storage medium using an optical touch panel.
In addition, the touch panel may be an electrostatic capacitance touch panel. The detection target portion may be electrically-conductive and provided on the surface side when the information storage medium is placed on the surface. Based on a position of the electrically-conductive detection target portion detected by the touch panel, the orientation of the information storage medium including the detection target portion may be detected.
Based on the above, it is possible to achieve a detection system having high durability, using an electrostatic capacitance touch panel.
In addition, the computer processor may be further configured to, in accordance with a contact position detected by the touch panel, detect a position of the information storage medium placed on the surface. In this case, the predetermined processing may be performed using the information read from the information storage medium, the orientation of the information storage medium, and the position of the information storage medium.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform processing using the position of the information storage medium in addition to the orientation of the information storage medium and the information read from the information storage medium.
In addition, the information storage medium may store identification information for identifying the information storage medium. The predetermined processing may be performed using the identification information of the information storage medium and the orientation of the information storage medium.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform processing using the orientation and the type of the information storage medium.
In addition, an image corresponding to the information read from the information storage medium and the orientation of the information storage medium may be generated, and the image may be displayed on a display screen.
Based on the above, it is possible to display an image corresponding to the orientation of the information storage medium and the information read from the information storage medium.
In addition, the antenna coil may be provided near the display screen. The orientation of the information storage medium placed on the display screen may be detected.
Based on the above, the information storage medium is placed near a display screen, whereby it is possible to display an image corresponding to the information storage medium on the display screen in accordance with the orientation of the information storage medium.
In addition, an image of a type corresponding to the identification information of the information storage medium may be generated so as to be directed in a direction based on the orientation of the information storage medium, and the image may be displayed on the display screen.
Based on the above, it is possible to display an image corresponding to the orientation of the information storage medium and the type of the information storage medium.
In addition, an external appearance of the information storage medium may have a shape of a figure. An image related to the figure based on the information read from the information storage medium may be displayed on a display screen.
Based on the above, it is possible to display an image corresponding to the external appearance of the information storage medium in accordance with the orientation of the information storage medium.
In addition, the information processing system may include a plurality of information storage media. An orientation of each of the plurality of information storage media may be detected.
In addition, in accordance with the orientation of each of the plurality of information storage media, the predetermined processing may be performed.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform processing corresponding to the orientation of each of a plurality of information storage media.
In addition, in accordance with a combination of an orientation of a first information storage medium and an orientation of a second information storage medium different from the first information storage medium, the predetermined processing may be performed.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform processing corresponding to the combination of the orientations of the plurality of information storage media.
In addition, the information processing apparatus may further include a touch panel. The touch panel detects contact positions of a plurality of objects on a surface provided near the antenna coil on the touch panel. In this case, based on the plurality of contact positions detected by the touch panel, an orientation of each of the plurality of information storage media may be detected.
Based on the above, it is possible to recognize multi-touch. This makes it possible to accurately detect the orientation of each of the plurality of information storage media.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of an information processing apparatus, a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, and an information processing method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to perform processing using the orientation of an information storage medium for performing near field communication with an information processing apparatus and information read from the information storage medium.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.